


The Enclosure

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Animal Instincts, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Castiel/Tigergirls, Creature Castiel, Dehumanization, Dubious Morals, Endangered Species, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Grooming, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Tigerboy Castiel, Top Castiel, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, carrier dean, dubcon, mentioned Dean/Other(s), zoo au, zookeeper dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been watching the zookeeper for several years. Each time Dean visited him in his enclosure Dean always made a point to talk to him and he was always nice, always knew what Castiel needed, and right now the tigerboy wanted to breed Dean.





	The Enclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first! Written for a series of prompts over time.
> 
> This is clearly not how a normal zoo is run nor is it how they go about increasing a species BUT this was what was prompted and so I followed the path the prompts took me on.

Castiel had been watching the green-eyed zookeeper for several years. The scent he caught from the human often always had a pleased rumble escaping him and Castiel enjoyed the times that Dean entered his enclosure. Each time Dean visited him Dean always made a point to talk to him and he was always nice, always knew what Castiel needed, and right now the tigerboy wanted to breed Dean.

He wanted to claim the beautiful human, cover him in his scent and thoroughly breed him. It was one of the only things he thought about and he spent most of his time waiting for Dean to come back to his territory so he could watch his future mate once more.

It wasn’t as though the years he’d been in this place hadn’t given him plenty of mates. He dutifully fucked and bred the in-heat females that were brought into his enclosure. Castiel _enjoyed_ fucking and breeding them, loved the fight and chase, before he could mount and the scent of them after he’d succeeded.

But he was _very_ interested in making the human who took care of him one of his mates. Castiel wanted to see Dean swell largely with his cubs after he’d properly caught Dean and fucked him full.

Castiel wanted Dean to be his and only his to mate and breed but he waited until the human seemed more at ease in his territory. Castiel could be a good mate and he wanted this mate at ease in the place he had to call home. But Dean would come into his territory smelling of others, clearly the human had taken other mates like Castiel had, and the human always left without Castiel getting a chance to mate Dean himself. Dean never stayed with Castiel and that was no longer acceptable. He resolved to finally make his claim when Dean showed up.

It was time that Dean was caught, fucked and bred like the other mates Castiel had enjoyed over the years. Like the mate he’d bred recently. He usually had several months of rigorous mating with females brought to his territory but he still wanted to breed Dean.

He moved into further into his territory, out of sight of those who came to look upon him, before waiting for Dean to come to him. Dean always made a point of seeing him when he came into Castiel’s home.

This only made it clearer that Dean was waiting for Castiel to claim him.

It didn’t take long and he caught the familiar scent of Dean. Of his new  _mate_. Soft footfalls on grass and murmurs reached his ears as Castiel waited. “Cas? Come on buddy! Why are you hiding today?” the tone was coaxing but Castiel would catch his mate.

He would pin Dean and breed him.

Castiel crouched down, tail lashing the air as his ears focused on the sound of Dean coming closer, before he stilled. He knew how to catch a mate, that you had to pin them down and hold them by the scruff before mounting. It kept your mate from getting away and prolonging the mating dance. Castiel had waited long enough and he would make sure to catch Dean properly the first time.

He'd had more than enough experience mating to have this skill perfected. The humans were near constantly bringing him females to mate but now Castiel wanted to mate Dean.

A stick snapped and Castiel slowed his breathing as he waited for Dean to appear. It was only a few seconds before Dean appeared but the human didn’t seem to notice him and Castiel felt excitement burning through his veins. He could  _smell_  it on Dean. The scent that signaled Dean was a viable mate and his cock filled. He was more than ready to claim.

The second Dean turned Castiel threw himself across the distance separating them and hit Dean in the back. It sent the two of them rolling as Castiel quickly moved to pin the green-eyed human down. He rubbed against Dean, covering him in his scent, as the man shifted under him in confused surprise.

“Cas!” Dean’s voice pitched high in surprise, “Stop playing.” but Castiel clamped his mouth down over the back of Dean’s neck before he started ripping at the clothing covering the human up with his claws, careful not to draw much blood. Mating could be violent but Castiel didn’t want to harm Dean. “Stop!” Dean tried struggling but the grip on the back of his neck prevented him as Castiel’s claws continued to shred his clothes.

A growl escaped Castiel and Dean stilled at the sound so close to him. Castiel could hear how Dean’s heart pounded and Dean whined low at the feeling of Castiel’s large cock sliding along the now exposed cleft of his ass.

* * *

Dean could hear a snarled  _mine_  against his neck as he tried to escape.

A helpless sound escaped Dean as he tried to get Castiel off him but the wild tigerboy only tightened his hold. “We’ll get you a nice mate in here, Cas. You don’t want me. We have several females lined up for you to breed.” it didn’t matter that Dean was a  _carrier_  because they were  _not_  the same species. Dean had thought he would settle down with a woman. But Castiel was all instinct and the creature’s instinct was screaming mating.

Dean knew, he’d studied this in school, and it terrified him. He was shaking and trying to get away but the strong grip that Castiel had on him kept him in place and he could feel sharp teeth against his skin.

The cock that pressed against his hole, wet from his natural lubricant, had him struggling harder. “No, Cas. Let go!” another snarl and the mouth at the back of his neck bit hard enough to draw blood as Castiel’s cock pushed into him.

Dean wasn’t prepared enough, it didn’t matter that his body was made for this, and the stretch and burn had him whimpering at the feeling. He’d never been with anyone other than a female and the intrusion had a broken noise escaping.

 Castiel’s cock was moving inside him, far too large and thick, and Dean whined at the feeling. Every so often it would bump against his prostate, sending pleasure burning through him, to mask the pain of not being fully prepared and the barbs cutting him.

Castiel’s mouth had released him and Dean could hear the tigerboy’s possessive words they had observed the tigerboy growling when he’d mated in the past. “Mine. My mate.” his hips snapped forward quickly and Dean couldn’t bite back the moan when Castiel’s shifting had him nailing Dean’s prostate almost unfailingly with each stroke. It had his body reacting, arousal burning in him, as he struggled to hold onto himself. He didn’t want this but Castiel held him there as he fucked into Dean’s body without care. “Mine. My mate. No more leaving.”

Dean registered the words, instinctive and with a mild intelligence that tigerboys were known for, as he struggled.

The cat’s voice was rough and Dean could feel Castiel’s tail brush against him, could feel the bite of sharp claws against his skin and he remembered those teeth at the back of his neck. “No…I’m a _human_!” Dean couldn’t stop the way his body was responding and his cock moved as his body was jarred with Castiel’s hard, vicious thrusts. He had been trying to ignore the barbs on Castiel’s cock, too focused on everything else, but the pain was truly starting to register even as his mind screamed at him.

Inside of him the pain was blinding.

He couldn’t be here when the others came. Mates were not to be separated and if they knew what had happened Dean would never be able to leave. If a tigerboy successfully bred him they would keep him in the enclosure until he’d birthed and it was highly likely they would breed him with Castiel or even another tigerboy in the future since tigerboys were still very much considered endangered.

“Mine.” it was snarled viciously as Castiel’s balls continued to slap against Dean, soft fur rubbed against his burning skin and then the tiger was burying himself deep inside Dean as he came with a growl. Barbs dug in and cut into Dean’s inner walls as Castiel moved.

Castiel’s tail lashed the air and he bit at the back of Dean’s neck as his cock pumped his seed into Dean. He could hear how Castiel purred loudly and rubbed his face against Dean as he lazily rocked his hips up against Dean’s ass. His softening cock was still buried inside Dean’s violently aching ass, still lightly cutting Dean’s insides and soon he had slumped down on Dean’s back to press Dean into the cool grass.

A whimper escaped Dean as his hard cock was trapped between the ground and his body but Castiel didn’t seem to be moving any time soon. “Let me go, Cas. You fucked me. Marked me up. Let me go.” he sounded exhausted but Castiel’s grip tightened.

“You are mine. I caught you, marked you and mated you. You are my mate.” he purred, pleased at his claim, as he listened to Dean’s breathing under him. Castiel only purred louder with satisfaction upon finishing verbalizing his claim. Dean knew from experience how pleased that Castiel would get after he had managed to catch and claim a mate to breed.

He finally pulled out of Dean, causing Dean to howl in pain, and before Dean could move away Castiel was dragging him close to shove his face against Dean’s neck. His tail lazily curled around Dean’s leg and his arms held tight as he drifted off into sleep as Dean stared at him with wide eyes.

Dean tried desperately to free himself but Castiel had far more strength than he possessed and his body felt exhausted. He struggled to stay awake but the warmth from Castiel and the exhaustion from the struggle and violent fucking dragged him into a reluctant sleep.

He woke up to the feeling of a warm tongue against him and a hard length pressed against his thigh. Dean’s whole body tensed and he hissed out a pained breath when it sent a spark of pain through his body. His ass hurt horrifically and Dean whimpered at the feeling as Castiel paused in his cleaning. But it was the sound of voices that had him panicking.

“This was where he was last logged in. I haven’t seen Castiel anywhere.” one of the voices spoke and Dean struggled to free himself but Castiel held tight as he growled.

“Did you hear that? I think that was Castiel.” the other voice spoke and Dean tried to push away. “Castiel? We’re just looking for Dean.” the voice called out and Castiel tightened his grip.

The two figures rounded the corner and froze at the sight. “Is that a bite mark?” Michael asked as he tried to look closer at the back of Dean’s neck. “And semen?”

“It is.” Anna spoke softly as she took in the sight. “Oh Dean.” she watched Castiel’s eyes narrow at them and held up her hands in a calm gesture. “It’s ok. We’re not going to harm you or your current mate.”

“Dammit, Anna.” Dean’s voice was rough, “I’m not his fucking mate or breeding partner. Get me out of here.” he tried getting away again but Castiel had him pinned down and was biting the back of Dean’s neck to press his mate’s submission.

He tried struggling away as Castiel shifted to mount and started shoving his cock into Dean’s sore hole. It pushed in, shoving deep despite the lack of preparation, as Castiel’s balls settled up against his ass once more.

A broken whimper escaped him and his fingers yanked at the grass as he struggled to get away while Castiel started to fuck into his ass in earnest, snarling and snapping his hips forward at an increasingly brutal pace as the sounds of fucking filled the air.

“I don’t think he’s going to let us anywhere near you.” she spoke softly as they stepped back from where Castiel was fucking him into the ground, again. “Can we separate them? I mean Dean isn’t the same species.” her eyes turned to Michael who was taking in the whole scene before them.

“Dean is a carrier, Anna.” he frowned, “We can’t separate them. There is a chance that Castiel mating Dean might yield cubs. We’re working on an initiative to increase their numbers.”

The words had Castiel purring again as he dragged Dean back against him and nuzzled against his mate’s neck with a pleased smile on his features as his hips continued to snap forward. _“Mine.”_ the word was purred. “Dean is mine.” Castiel reiterated to the two humans staring at them.

* * *

Dean snarled lowly at Castiel who continued to groom him as he pressed Dean down into the grass. He knew exactly what came after this kind of grooming and his body was already reacting by leaking slick. The ex-zookeeper hated the loss of control and the fact that he couldn’t leave Castiel’s enclosure due to the fact that the creature might actually, successfully, breed him.

And Castiel had refused every other mate brought to the enclosure, instead electing to fuck Dean and ignore the yowling females. Dean didn’t know that Castiel would only mate with the other females _after_ he’d succeeded in breeding Dean.

Now that Dean was confined to the enclosure when Castiel was checked on by the new employee, the new zookeeper, Dean was too. He was also given detailed check-ups. It was invasive and violating as they checked  _everything_  including his womb to monitor if he was pregnant and to make sure Castiel’s barbs were not damaging him too much. Every single checkup he had to endure left him glaring daggers, having to be sedated, and Castiel would make sure to reclaim him every time afterwards. Pressing inside and filling him up once more.

Dean’s whole body tensed when Castiel stopped grooming him and he tried to move away the second those strong hands let go of him but Castiel had come to anticipate Dean’s enjoyment of trying to drag out the ‘mating dance’. Instead he released a playful growl and pinned Dean down as he bit the back of Dean’s neck to hold him in place. He could smell his mate’s slick and fertility as he started to work his cock inside tight wet heat.

Snarls escaped Dean and his muscles violently tensed as he tried to get away. Unfortunately his strength still had nothing on the tigerboy’s strength and Castiel buried his cock completely inside him with little effort on his part. “Mine.” came the possessive words as Castiel clutched at him and snapped his hips forward at the familiar rapid pace of a creature driven by pure instinct.

Dean moaned when the feeling had pleasure reluctantly going through his body and a whine escaped when he registered those heavy balls slapping against him. But the true feeling that was causing his fingers to dig into the ground was the barbs. Their pain was familiar by now but it didn’t stop him from releasing a hiss of pain that mixed with another moan of pleasure.

It was a horrible conflicting feeling of pain-pleasure that Castiel constantly caused him as the creature fucked him into the grass. Sometimes, to Dean’s mortification, Castiel mated him in front of the glass walls where people could observe. With the zoo closed he didn’t have to worry about it but his eyes still flicked towards the glass before he couldn’t focus on anything but Castiel.

The tigerboy continued fucking roughly into his mate until he released his seed and lazily thrust against Dean’s ass, barbs dragging against Dean’s insides. His tail wrapped around Dean and instead of pulling out he remained inside as he dragged Dean to him. Castiel nuzzled against Dean and purred contentedly at the smell of their mating. He couldn’t wait until Dean’s Heat finally hit him and he could  _finally_  breed his pretty mate.

Breedings outside of Heat were rare but it didn’t stop him from trying.

Dean ended up falling asleep like that only to awaken to a shrill alarm and chaos everywhere. He could feel himself being tugged up and away from the enclosure as others from the zoo were working to escape.

It was his chance and Dean allowed himself to get pulled away from Castiel with a cluster of other creatures as he tried to find his own way out, his own escape and he could hear Castiel calling after him.

When Castiel found Dean it was with relief on his face and he pounced on his Dean without warning. He nuzzled against Dean, breathed in their combined scent that was mixed with the others Dean had bumped into, as his mate twisted under him.

“Let me go!” Dean’s voice was mostly covered up by the loud noise of the other creatures were making as they fought to leave the zoo. “Please Cas let me go.” his voice broke and part of Dean didn’t even blame the tigerboy for following instincts.

Castiel _wasn’t_ human and he didn’t have human conceptions despite the fact that he could talk and somewhat reason but that didn’t mean Dean wanted to be in this kind of situation. He had _never_ wanted to be fucked by a male considering he could get pregnant from it and now he had a male tigerboy mating him every single day.

The chance to pregnancy was far too high.

“Hurt?” Castiel was checking him over and still nuzzling and rubbing against him. Covering Dean in his scent and fear had Dean shaking. He had to get out of here  _now_  but Castiel was far too focused on him.

And then it was too late. He could hear human voices and their names as a tranquilizer dart hit first Castiel then himself. Everything ended up muffled and fuzzy as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Dean next woke up he was once more in the enclosure that Castiel called home and a broken sound escaped him at the realization. He could feel Castiel wrapped around him, the warmth of the creature’s body against his own bare one, as his supposed _mate_  slept.

* * *

Castiel could  _smell_  the heatscent thick in the air as his cock hardened and his heart pounded in his chest. His mate could  _finally_  be bred and the tigerboy could already see Dean swollen with his offspring as he stalked forward to where Dean was located. He found him at the front of the enclosure sleeping sprawled out while humans stared down at him with interest but none of that really registered in the creature’s mind as he focused on his mate.

A low rumble rattled in his chest and Castiel watched Dean’s ears twitch as a low needy sound slipped from his lips. Castiel closed the distance between them and his weight pressing Dean down had Dean jerking awake. He rapidly became aware of the fire burning inside him, of need curling his insides, before Castiel’s weight truly registered.

“Off.” his voice was raspy as he struggled to get out from under the creature but Castiel was closing his mouth around the back of Dean’s neck as he adjusted his body. The tigerboy’s cock slipped against the slick leaking from Dean, brought on by his body’s changes, as it pressed against Dean’s loose hole. “Cas what th-” his mouth dropped open when Castiel’s thick cock breached him.

It was a quick thrust that had Castiel completely inside wet heat and Dean snarled at the intrusion. In answer Castiel bit down harder as he started to rock his hips quickly so he could get his first load into his mate.

More snarls escaped Dean at the feeling of teeth on his neck and barbs cutting into his insides but Castiel had him effectively pinned in place as the creature mated him.

Dean shifted himself, felt his hard cock against the cool grass, as he looked up to see people taking pictures of them and videoing the tigerboy mating with him. The sight had another vicious sound escaping him but Castiel didn’t care about their spectators and Dean knew of people’s interest in matings at the zoo. He had seen it enough when he had been a zookeeper and now he was experiencing it firsthand.

The tigerboy’s mating had _always_ been very popular and it made sense that seeing a tigerboy mating a human was of even more interest.

“Burning.” he gasped out and twisted in Castiel’s hold as the thrusts became more erratic the closer Castiel got before his cock was spilling hot seed into Dean’s body.

He had managed to avoid this for years since he’d started taking medication but the zoo had not bothered to let him continue the medical intervention against his body’s natural need to be impregnated.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he came on the grass as his body shook. But the need crawling through him seemed to calm with Castiel’s first mating as the tigerboy nuzzled against him with a pleased rumble. “Breed you. Mine.” he purred the words and Dean’s breathing stopped.

He had known about the slight changes from not having his medication but having an active Heat wasn’t something he had thought he would experience. He had thought, considering how long, that he’d ruined his body’s ability to actually do _this_. Prior to Castiel he was simply a carrier on medication, able to get pregnant if he stopped preventing it, but this was new and he didn’t like it at all.

Another vicious sound escaped him as he tried to get Castiel out of him but the tigerboy growled back and bit against Dean’s neck to keep his mate in place. Blood welled and spilled down the sides of his neck, dripping onto the grass, as Dean whimpered in pain.

Castiel had already decided he was going to make sure his mate was pregnant by the end of his Heat and letting Dean run off didn’t seem like a good idea. He stayed there pinning Dean down until his cock was hard once more and he could start fucking forward again.

His barbs kept digging in and cutting Dean up as his hips snapped forward rapidly. The humans watching them were muffled by the glass wall separating them but Castiel didn’t care. At least they would know that Dean belonged to him.

It was important that the humans knew the mate he had pinned under him, being bred, was _his_.

Dean kept snarling at him, at the pain and feeling of Castiel inside him, until he couldn’t focus through the need screaming inside him. He was burning and empty and it was only when Castiel released a load inside him that he got any kind of relief.

The days were a blur of Castiel mating him and the zookeeper making sure food was close to their location until the voice screaming inside Dean to be bred faded as Castiel pressed inside him once more.

This time Dean’s sounds of protest were lower and with less heat as he tried to get out from under his mate but Castiel kept thrusting until he came one last time before his cock pulled out. Dean shoved at him and sprawled out in the grass as the mess Castiel had made steadily leaked out of his abused hole.

Blood, slick and come slid out of him onto the grass.

Castiel started nuzzling against him and purring with pleasure at the change in his mate’s scent. He could tell he had successfully bred his mate. The days that followed had Castiel purring loudly, rubbing against his mate and when he curled up against Dean to sleep he was always touching his mate’s stomach.

He always loved being close to a bred mate, nuzzling and scenting, as their scent changed to show his success.

The tigerboy was content until the zookeepers came to take Dean for an ultrasound and checkup to see the progress of his pregnancy on his changed body. Upon realizing they were taking his mate from his territory the tigerboy snarled viciously and wouldn’t let them anywhere near his mate.

He _hated_ how they would take his mates from him. They belonged in his territory where he could monitor them and mate them for pleasure as they swelled with his cubs.

Dean didn’t even bother to protest since he didn’t want them anywhere near him either. “We’ll have to tranquilize him.” Michael spoke lowly to Anna who nodded as they watched Castiel getting into a protective position over his mate. “We have to see if Castiel actually managed to breed him despite their species difference. There have only been a few instances where a carrier was able to be bred by an animal.”

“I know. And we have to check that his womb isn’t too hostel an environment for Castiel’s cubs.” she offered a slight smile to Castiel whose blue eyes were still narrowed as he growled at them. “We’re not going to hurt your mate.” she spoke calmly but the tigerboy didn’t care. He kept his position until they left and even then he wouldn’t let Dean out of his sight. “We do this every time, Castiel, and it is only to make sure _your cubs_ are safe.”

Michael and Anna came back later to catch Castiel off-guard before collecting a sleeping Dean.

Dean didn’t wake up until he had been laid down on a cold metal table and then he jerked awake to snarl angrily at them. His eyes darted around as Michael arched a brow at him. “I don’t know why you keep fighting us. You know just like we do the circumstances of your current position and you have argued for it in the past. If he didn’t manage to breed you then you’re in the clear but if your body was actually able to be impregnated by an endangered species? I’m sorry but you’ll have to see the pregnancy out and it’s entirely possible you’ll be used to help with increasing this species’ numbers.”

“I want them out. I don’t want this.” Dean glared at them, “I’m a fucking human. I don’t belong in a zoo.” his eyes narrowed in anger and Michael looked at him pointedly. “Fuck you.” it was angry.

“Maybe you should just be happy Castiel isn’t one of the others where carriers often have multiple breeding partners. You ended up with a caring mate and Castiel adores you.” He paused, “And you’ll get breaks when he is busy breeding others.”

Dean glared at him and turned his head away pointedly only to earn a sigh. “I hate you.”

“Isn’t going to change anything.” Michael moved closer, “Now we need to do an ultrasound and check on your pregnancy.”

“As if I haven’t been violated enough.” Dean was pressed down onto the table and he let his mind wander away from the instruments they used, the hands touching him and the completely invasive way his body was handled until they were finished.

They made notes and put the information in his file before taking him back to Castiel’s enclosure where the tigerboy was pacing with barely contained rage. The second he saw Dean he was closing the distance and shielding his mate with a loud roar that had Michael blinking. “Mine.” the creature snarled as he shifted his stance to a more threatening one. “Leave my territory.”

“We were just checking on your cubs, Castiel. We wanted to make sure they were healthy. You do want your mate healthy, don’t you?” he made sure to take the most nonthreatening stance possible. “Look at him. Dean is fine. We didn’t hurt him.”

The tigerboy looked his mate over, sniffing at him and thoroughly examining Dean before he was relaxing his stance but the low growl continued until Michael left them alone once more.

It wasn’t long before it was confirmed that Dean had been bred by a tigerboy and his fate was sealed.

* * *

Dean lay curled up on his side with his arms wrapped around the swell of his belly. Once in awhile he could feel the cubs shifting, moving inside of him, as he tried to calm himself. He had never imagined that he would be carrying cubs let alone be locked up in an enclosure at the zoo as a tigerboy’s breeding partner. Nothing he did or said mattered anymore because he had been reduced to nothing more than a warm body to help increase Castiel’s species’ population.

“Come on Dean.” the voice near him had him blinking open a green eye to stare up at Michael, “It’s time for another checkup. We have to see how your cubs are doing.”

In another part of the enclosure he could hear Castiel fucking and mating with a female of his species. They had been fucking and mating for a couple days now, the third female Castiel had been given to breed just this month.

At least he had gotten a break from being pinned and fucked.

Slowly Dean shifted himself and gained his feet so Michael could lead him from the enclosure towards the medical facility where they would poke and prod at him. He had lost track of the number of times they had essentially violated his personal space and body with their invasive checkups.

He didn’t bother looking at the screen, didn’t bother listening to them discussing how many he was having and he didn’t care when they wanted to check that he would be able to deliver them  _naturally_.

They finished up and he silently followed them back to the enclosure before Michael closed it behind him. The sound of it shutting had his whole body tensing and then he was walking back to the spot he’d been curled up at before.

No sooner had he laid himself down on the soft grass then Castiel was coming towards him. With Dean’s belly growing with cubs the tigerboy didn’t seem to mate with him as frequently, the females frequently brought in helped, and it was a relief when instead of mounting Dean the second he was brought back that Castiel instead pressed himself against Dean with a soft purring sound.

Paws lightly moved over the bump and Dean blinked as he watched the creature staring down at him with pure affection. The emotion there  _hurt_  because he knew that Castiel was incapable of human understanding and the creature thought his actions were the right ones for Dean as his mate.

A glance to the side revealed the fucked out and sleeping form of the latest female Castiel had been mating. It was clear she was resting while she could and Dean knew it wouldn’t be long before Castiel moved over there and mounted her for another round of mating.

He didn’t care. Better a female tiger then him.

“Hurt?” the fact that the creature noticed had Dean tensing and looking up to see bright blue eyes staring at him with confusion.

He could see Castiel’s ears flick slightly and felt the tail wrapping around his leg as Castiel moved close to press his face against Dean’s neck. “Fine.”

Dean tried to squirm away but Castiel’s hold tightened and the tigerboy started purring loudly against him as he continued to nuzzle against Dean.

“My cubs.” it was said with pride and Dean could tell that Castiel was attempting to cheer him up. “Breed again.” his tongue darted out and moved up the column of Dean’s neck to taste the skin there.

Dean didn’t say anything, swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt their  _cubs_  moving inside him, while Castiel pulled him closer. He knew Castiel would be a fiercely protective mate, it was something he’d noticed in the creature, but it wasn’t the same.

He was just one of the many warm bodies that Castiel mated and bred. A womb to continue populating Castiel’s species and a medical oddity that he could be cross-bred with a creature.

“Still human, Cas.” he murmured and heard a low sound.

“Mine.” Castiel’s words held a possessive edge and Dean relaxed when the tigerboy started grooming him. Each touch careful and sure as Dean lay there on the grass. “ _Mine_.”

He nudged at Dean and when he felt his mate going pliant against him a soft smile stole across his features while his tail held on tighter. At least his mate was relaxing.

It was an hour later that Dean felt Castiel stirring, shifting away and moving across the enclosure to the stirring female. He watched as the female tiger was mounted upon Castiel biting the back of her neck and soon Castiel’s thick, long cock slipped into the female’s wet cunt. Almost immediately upon Castiel’s balls resting against the female tiger Castiel started rapidly pounding into the yowling female with a low snarl of _mine_.

Visitors at the zoo pointed, took pictures and video as Dean slumped against the grass, naked and noticeably pregnant, as Castiel continued to fuck and breed the female under him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a period of time for seven prompts in total asking for various things.
> 
> Yes this isn't realistic but then again there are no such thing as tigerboys or carriers (males who produce slick and are able to be impregnated). And cross-breeding aside they're so stuck on Dean carrying Cas's cubs because the offspring won't be infertile (again this is fanfic world and as anyone who reads fanfic knows cross-breeding rarely has the same problems it does in real life).
> 
> Also before anyone says anything Castiel is essentially an animal with an animal mindset...he can just, kind of, communicate in a few words but for the most part his thinking, instincts and appearance are animal (tiger to be exact).
> 
> Hope someone or a few someones enjoyed this one!


End file.
